


Preferences

by Tamaha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brotherly Love, F/F, M/M, Matchmaking, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamaha/pseuds/Tamaha
Summary: Fred and George ask Oliver for a meeting to ask something about their brother's love life.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 11
Kudos: 76





	1. Matchmaking

Oliver didn't know why he came. They were sort of mates, back in school. Even though they just interacted during quidditch training and games. But they have asked him for a meeting and he had no reason not to go.

He sighed when he entered the Leaky Cauldron and looked around. There were some redheads in the far corner so he went for that.

"George, Fred." He greeted the Weasley twins and sat down at their table. "How are you?"

"Hello Oliver!" They greeted him in a chorus. "Good to see you." "We're doing fine." "How about you?"

"Good, good." Oliver answered. He hated when they talked in turns. Somehow, he was sure that they did it on purpose with him. "Your letter said you wanted to talk about something?"

"Yes." George said but before they elaborated what this was about they flagged down a waitress to order some butter beer. "Let's have a drink first."

"Guys, it's nice to see you again, but-" Oliver didn't wanted to wait any longer.

"It's about Percy." Fred said.

Oliver stared at them. "What about him?"

"We are a bit worried about his… how should we phrase it?" George wondered and looked at his twin.

"That boy needs to get laid." Fred said straight forward.

Oliver looked between the two man opposite him. "Is this one of your pranks?! Because if it is, I am not participating!"

"No! No, no." The twins had trouble to keep Oliver seated at the table. "We are seriously concerned."

"We don't know who he had dated after Hogwarts, or when he was on his own, but we think he needs someone now!"

"We only know about Penelope, and even then, he kept it mostly a secret."

"We want him to be happy. But don't know his preference."

"Dear Godric," Oliver mumbled and took a huge gulp of his butter beer. "Why don't you ask her."

"We have, but she said we should ask you."

Oliver choked on his drink. "You didn't!" He heaved.

"What?" Fred asked while George gave Oliver's back a few well-meaning slaps.

"You didn't go to Percy's ex to ask about his preferences in women!" Oliver almost yelled.

"We know, that was not so bright. But she sent us to you!" "And that was good tip! It may escape our minds sometimes, but you two shared a dorm for seven years!" "Had the same classes!" "Of course, must you two have been some sort of friends and talked about girls!" The twins continued to talk in turns, making Oliver's head dizzy.

Oliver rubbed his face, this was really not what he expected when he agreed to this meeting.

"So, what does he like in a partner?" They asked him directly.

"Guys, this is seriously nothing you should interfere with!" Oliver told them. He wanted to tell them far more but restrained himself. "He was perfectly capable to find Penelope on his own, and if he is ready to date, he can do so again!"

"But!" George tried to reason.

"No! You leave him be. What he likes is not what you like so stop right there before you make a mess!" Oliver drank the rest of his butter beer and put a few sickles on the table.

"Have a nice day!" He told them and left.


	2. Kiss the Cook

Oliver knocked at the door of an apartment. He was way too early, but his head was spinning. The things those twins could come up with were beyond him!

The door opened and Oliver was greeted by another Weasley. "Oliver! What are you doing here already?" Percy asked as he let his old friend inside. He wore an apron and was in the middle of cooking.

Oliver looked him up and down critically. "That's not the apron I have gifted you last Christmas!"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Because I don't want to run around with a _Kiss the Cook_ across my chest. Thank you very much."

They've moved to the kitchen where Percy continued to cook the muggle way, like he preferred it. _Preference._ Oliver scoffed.

"What?" Percy asked.

"I like an invitation to kiss you." He said.

Percy turned towards Oliver with an amused expression. "Do you really need an invitation for that?"

Oliver hesitated not even two seconds before he moved to where Percy stood at the kitchen counter and kissed him passionately.

Percy only stopped the kissing when a pot started to boil over. "How was the meeting with my dear brothers?" Oliver had told him about it.

"Don't ask, they are menaces to the world." Oliver scoffed again and Percy chuckled while he got the kitchen under control again. Oliver watched Percy a bit longer in his still somewhat cute apron.

"They want to find you someone to date." Oliver eventually said. Percy turned towards him again. "They what?"

"They asked me what your preferences are in a partner. I told them not start anything and that you are capable to find someone yourself."

"Very capable, indeed." Percy stepped away from the stove to stand right in front of Oliver. They kissed again and Oliver slung his arms around Percy. The cook fumbled for his wand and with a little wave he commanded the food to cook faster and be ready in a moment.

"I thought you liked to cook the muggle way?" Oliver chuckled while he watched how the food was magically placed on plates and the table set itself with silverware, candles and wine.

Percy hummed. "Sometimes I prefer a good snog." He smiled charmingly at Oliver. "Dinner's ready."

Oliver kissed Percy once more before he sat down at the table. "I can't wait for desert."

"You will _love_ the desert." Percy promised with a twinkle in his eyes.


	3. Get A Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver visited the the twins in their shop to continue their talk.

A few days later, Oliver decided to visit the twins in their shop. He had left their meeting rather abruptly and wanted to make up for it. The cashier told Oliver that he could find them in the back room of the shop.

"Hello, you two!" Oliver greeted them.

"Oliver! Hey!" They were surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to apologies for how I left the other day." Oliver stated ruefully. "You wanted to help your brother and I just got mad at you."

He saw how Fred and George's eyes widened in panic and Oliver smirked inwardly. "No. You were right. It's not up to us!" "Let's forget about it altogether." "Never talk about it again."

Oliver frowned. "But I have thought about it a bit more, and actually, I also want Percy to be happy. To find love and settle down with someone."

"Shh!" The twins hushed him when another person came into the room from another door.

"Has somebody said my name?" Percy stood there with a scowl on his face. He adorably pushed his glasses further up his nose. "Oh, hello Oliver!"

"Percy!" Oliver acted surprised to see his boyfriend. "What are you doing here?"

"I was out of aconite and asked the twins if I could borrow some of theirs." Percy explained and showed the herb in his hand.

"Yes. Is that all? We have to get back to work." The twins tried to get their two guests out of their shop.

"Oh, and I thought you would be here because of-" Oliver started to speak to Percy.

"Nope! Just the herb!" Fred intervened.

"Don't be so rude, Fred. Oliver and I haven't seen each other in quite a while. What were you saying?" Percy scolded his younger brother.

"Yes. Quite a while." Oliver agreed. _About half an hour._ "Have Fred and George asked you about your preferences?"

Percy raised his eyebrows at that but remained silent.

"That's a joke! Haha! Just a joke!" George said loudly and tried to shove Oliver back into the shop to separate the two.

"What?" Percy asked confused. Fred tried to shove Percy back into their supplement storage. "Nothing! Isn't there any other herb that you need? Maybe some boomslang skin?"

"No! Fred, George! What is going on?! My preference in what?"

"Your preference in guys." Oliver shouted over his shoulder. George wasn't really successful to maneuver Oliver's quidditch steeled body anywhere. Percy was also difficult to manage because he had a tight hold on the door frame.

The twins abruptly stopped their attempt when they realized what Oliver had just said.

"Guys??" They asked.

"Oh, that!" Percy sounded a bit disappointing. "I thought Penny told you everything you need to know!"

The twins looked at each other. None of them understood what was going on. Why wasn't Percy angry at them? Cursing them? Why did Oliver say that so casually? "She just send us to Oliver."

Percy wandered now over to where Oliver stood to take his hand. "Exactly. You asked her about my preferences and she send you to Oliver. Not because he _knows_ my preferences, but because he _meets_ all my preferences."

Oliver smiled at Percy. "Well, technically I also _know_ his preferences. Just to be clear."

"True." Then they kissed.

In front of the twins.

"What the Hell?!" The two menaces yelled at the couple. "Oh my… stop! Please stop!" "I can't watch this." "Get a room!"

"Gladly!" Oliver told them with a smile and pulled Percy out of the room. He just waved and smiled at his brother's. "Bye!"

Even though the twins wanted to get rid of them, they walked after them. "Wait! How long have you been a couple!" They yelled through the shop.

"A few months!" Percy shouted back and let his boyfriend wind an arm around his waist and lead him into the busy street of Diagon Alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more chapter.


	4. Tell Me More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred and George's actions had also other consequences.

Percy hummed while he worked in his office. He liked to write on his reports. It was like writing essays back in Hogwarts. He was probably the only one in the whole department who could enjoy such a task.

"How did it went?" he heard someone ask just a few feet away from him. He turned around to see Penny standing there. He smiled at her. It had been years since they had dated but still remained friends and he was always happy to see her.

"Hello Penny. You look beautiful today." He told her because it was the truth.

"Thanks. So do you." She said also truthfully. The office look suited him well. "Have your brothers already tried to set you up?" She sat on the edge of Percy's desk and he leaned back in his chair.

"You just had to tip them off, huh?" Percy wanted to know.

"How could I not? They were really adorable!" She snickered when Percy swatted her knee playfully with a newspaper roll. "Come on, it's not like I actually spilled secrets!"

"They asked Oliver for a meeting. They did not get what you were hinting on." Percy mused.

Penny chuckled. "Have you set them right, though?"

Percy nodded with a smile. "For the first time, I could pay them back with a prank! You should have seen their faces! Priceless!"

Penny laughed and pulled a lose hair strand back behind her ear. "Good for you!"

"How about you? Is there currently someone for you?" Percy asked her.

"I don't need matchmaking, thank you!" Penny assured him.

"No?" Percy wondered and watched her closely. He saw how she could barely hold back a smirk. "Actually, there is someone!"

"Oh?"

"Yes." Penny nodded. "She is from the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes."

Percy leaned forward in his chair because Penny had started to whisper. "Tell me more."

Penny, visibly excited, also scooted closer on Percy's desk. "We had been casually flirting back and forth for a few weeks but after she saw your brothers talk to me she actually asked me out!" Penny giggled and Percy whistled. "So, their intervening had a good aspect?"

"Yeah. She thought one of them asked me out because they talked about dating. She decided to make a move before it's too late."

Percy smiled broadly. "That sounds fantastic! You have to tell me everything after your date!"

"I will!" Penny promised before she stood from the desk. They still had to work, so Penny squealed shortly to let out her build up joy which made Percy laugh before she left. "See you later!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it now, the end.


End file.
